


Attention

by ChronusCapricius



Series: I'm In Love With My Best Friend's Brother [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Ben's human form is different, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Transformation, I need fanfics of them in general, I need fluffy fics for this ship damn it, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Indulgent, This is mostly for me, although if you ship it too, benliu, don't worry if you don't ship it, glad to know I'm not the only one, i guess, sarcasm as a method of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronusCapricius/pseuds/ChronusCapricius
Summary: Liu has been paying a lot of attention to Ben recently and Ben is insecure about his human form.





	Attention

Liu glanced at the elf that was sitting on his living room. He was watching the tv with a bored expression. "You know" Liu started as he leaned on the bar stool of his kitchen. "If that channel is boring you can always change it"   
  
The elf just turned his head to look at him and gave him his usual lazy smile. "Oh? I didn't know you were paying attention to me, Woods"   
  
Liu rolled his eyes. "It's nothing especial, Ben" he said. Ben chuckled and went back to watching the news. Although Liu said it wasn't especial, the truth was quite the opposite.    
  
Ever since Liu lost the person he loved in the past and his desire to take revenge against his brother, he's never taken the time to pay attention to someone. It was hard to even pay attention to himself! That is until Ben found him with a high fever on a rainy night.   
  
He remembers meeting Ben in his human form that day. Liu was surprised that Ben's human form is way too different than his current looks. Ben's hair was a chestnut brown and his eyes were a hazel color.   
  
"Do you have some sort of death wish or something?" He had said that night as he held an umbrella over him. Ben had taken him to his apartment and took care of him until he felt better. "Liu, I'm bored! Entertain me" Ben whined as he turned off the tv.    
  
_ 'Can't believe that pretty boy is this annoying elf' _ Liu thought. "I thought you said you're older than me?"   
  
"I am" Ben said as he sat down on the bar stool, he rested his cheek on his left fist and smiled lazily. "If I were alive, I would be allowed to drink alcohol"   
  
"I will be 21 in three years"   
  
"And in three years I'll be 25"   
  
"But you're dead"   
  
"Just because I look your age doesn't mean my mental age is the same" Ben said. Liu stared into Ben's red irises. Even though Ben was always smiling, there was that sadness in his eyes nobody seemed to get. Perhaps, Liu could see it because his eyes showed the same sadness.   
  
"Whatever," Liu said. "I'm still taller than you"   
  
Ben chuckled. "Pulling the height card, I see"   
  
Liu smirked. "Fuck off" Ben smirked back, but didn't say anything else. Liu and Ben stared at each other for a few minutes. Minutes in which Liu unconsciously would pay too much attention at Ben's features. His blonde locks that he wanted to tuck behind his elf ears, his tempting lips smiling at him and those dead eyes that he slowly learned to love.   
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer"   
  
"Already did"   
  
Ben's smile widened. "You never back down, do you Liu?"   
  
"Why should I? Afraid that you might really fall for me?"   
  
Ben chuckled. "How can I not fall in love if you're a handsome young man?" As much as Liu enjoyed flirting in a sarcastic way with Ben, he wondered if there was really anything that could make him bashful.    
  
Liu hummed in thought. "It's getting late, are you going to stay?"   
  
"Do you want me to stay?" Ben asked. Liu's heart always answered yes whenever he would ask that, but his mind was used to being in control of everything he said or do.   
  
"Not particularly," Liu said. "Just asking if I had to grab blankets and sleep in the couch"   
  
"Wouldn't I be the one sleeping in the couch?"   
  
"You know I would not let you sleep there" Liu said. Ben knitted his eyebrows together, but didn't say anything else.    
  
Ben bit his lower lip and Liu narrowed his eyes. "I'll stay then, I have nothing to do anyways"   
  
"Alright, I'll prepare the bed then" Liu said as he leaned away from the bar stool and started to walk towards his room. Ben just sighed as he followed behind.   
  
"You are so intense," Ben said. "Not even-" he stopped himself midway as he widened his eyes and pursued his lips in a line. Liu glanced back at him, curious as to what exactly Ben was going to say. However, knowing him, he will not say anything about it.    
  
As Liu made the bed, someone rang his doorbell and Ben shouted an  _ 'I'll get it!' _ . He transformed into his human looks and opened the door. "Oh, Mrs. Martinez!"   
  
"Oh my, if it isn't Mitch!" She said. Mitch was a fake name that Ben only used around this old woman and the lonely old man who has garage sales every month next door.    
  
"How has Quentin been?"   
  
Mrs. Martinez smiled at the mention of her son. "He's been great, he is officially Nicole's dad"   
  
Ben smiled lazily. "That's nice! Tell him we said congratulations"   
  
"Will do! Oh, right," Mrs. Martinez gives the plate with a slice of apple pie. "This was for Liu, but I can bring you another slice"   
  
"It's fin, we can share it"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Of course"   
  
"Alright, but if you want more just let me know"   
  
"Will do!" Ben said. He gave his farewells before closing the door and setting the plate on the coffee table.    
  
Liu walked out of his room and set a pillow and blanket on the couch. "Who was it?"   
  
"Mrs. Martinez, she baked an apple pie and brought a slice"   
  
Liu looked up and noticed the softer human looks of Ben. At least, until he quickly changed into his original form. Liu was a little disappointed, it wasn't every day that he saw Ben in that form. "Why don't you eat it?"   
  
"I'm not hungry," he said. "It's part of being an evil spirit, you know?"   
  
Liu shook his head as he sighed internally. "I'll eat for you then"   
  
"Why thank you, my good sir"   
  
"Oh, didn't know you came from the 1800s"   
  
"Well, now you do"   
  
"Will there ever be a day where we stop using sarcasm as a method of flirting?"   
  
"Only when Slender decides to let humans in his territory" Ben said. Liu grabbed the plate and put a napkin over it before putting it on the fridge.   
  
"I'll eat it later" Liu said as he sat on the couch. Ben rolled his eyes in a playful manner and sat next to Liu. They both looked at each other and before Ben could say anything, Liu had leaned closer and whispered something he never thought he'll say. "Your human form looks prettier"   
  
For the first time since Liu had met Ben, a bashful expression slowly formed on his face. Ben's eyes widened and his lips parted a little, a blush painting his cheeks red. Liu's green eyes watched every detailed, even as Ben averted his eyes and tried his best to frown.   
  
Liu smiled dearly and leaned closer to Ben, until his foreheads rested against one another. "Oh? I didn't know Ben Drowned could get bashful"   
  
Ben wanted to say something, but couldn't. He opted to grunt in annoyance, but even the pout on his face was endearing. "I hate you"   
  
"I thought you would tell me how I should love this form of yours instead" Liu said. Ben's gaze met with Liu's again and knitted his eyebrows together.    
  
"Not really," Ben said. "This looks is just basically link in a more horror way"    
  
Liu hummed in thought. "Then your human form is?"   
  
Ben shyly looked away and put a hand on his left arm. "It's the way I looked as a human or how I would look at my age if I were still alive" he said. "If you had met me back when I was a kid, then my human form would look like a normal kid"   
  
"Is that so?" Liu leaned away and motioned Ben to sit on his lap instead. Ben complied and wrapped his arms around Liu's neck as he rested his forehead on Liu's left shoulder.   
  
"I rarely use my human form, let alone show it to the other guys since I'm insecure about it"   
  
"But you look good"   
  
Ben buried his face on Liu's neck and took a deep breath. "If... If I were still alive and we would have met, would you have..." Ben paused, hesitating if he wanted to hear Liu's answer. "Would you have dated me?"   
  
Liu felt his cheeks feel warm and he knew that the elf had made him be bashful as well. He wrapped his arms around Ben's waist and rested his head on top of Ben's head. With one hand, he carefully removed the elf's hat and set it aside before hugging him again. "I would even propose marriage to you"   
  
Ben laughed softly and Liu felt his chest fuzzy. "You don't have to go that far"   
  
"But I would and if me marrying you while still being a ghost is necrophilia, I don't care"   
  
"Well, I'm an evil spirit not a corpse"   
  
"But you're still dead"   
  
"True" Ben said. He transformed into his human form and cuddle with Liu. Neither of them were talking and Ben leaned a little bit back, so he would look at Liu in the face. Without thinking too much, they both leaned in for a tender kiss.    
  
After the kiss, they both were smiling softly as they continue to cuddle. It was times like this that Ben was glad he had met a Woods, but as he remembered the pained expression of Jeff as he had lost his sight and the killing intentions of Liu against his brother, Ben stopped smiling.  _ 'Fuck,' _ Ben thought.  _ 'I don't want to lose my best friend nor Liu' _ and he knew time was running out.


End file.
